The Rolls Rock Caper
"The Rolls Rock Caper" is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on February 19, 1965. Synopsis Fred and Barney wind up on an adventure and are seen in a TV show called Smile, You're on My Favorite Crime. Plot Returning to their homes from a jaunt to a store to obtain Gravel Pistachio ice cream, Fred and Barney are intercepted and honored to be deputized by suave television detective Aaron Boulder. Travelling in the "millionaire cop"'s Rolls Rocks, which is chauffeured by an Oriental named Gus, Fred and Barney, on Boulder's behalf, investigate the murder of the owner of the Stone Dust Club- while television's star sleuth spends all of his time romancing beautiful ladies. Fred's physique comes repeatedly under attack from people who bristle at police questioning. Poor Fred is fist-beaten by thugs in the apartment of Cookie Quartz, the murder victim's lady friend whom Fred and Barney wish to interrogate, repeatedly pummelled in a boxing ring by Rocky Gravelano, another reluctant provider of information, and tossed by apish hoodlums out of a high rise window of the Waldorf-Astonia dwelling of "bad girl" Tootsie Slabstone, and when he and Barney, disguised as waiters, finally corner the murder mystery's prime suspect, heiress Mrs. Mortimer Mortar, a cantankerous lady, in a shipboard night club, they are caught in a yacht-obliterating explosion caused by a volatile cigarette filter used by the self-destructing evil-doer, who admits her guilt. Boulder releases the battered but resilient deputies from gumshoe service, and Fred and Barney return home with the melted ice cream to Wilma and Betty, who watched the whole epic investigation on television (Boulder's new show, Smile- You're On My Favorite Crime, with Gus as the secret camera operator) and are immensely proud of their husbands Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Hoppy 'Other Characters' *Aaron Boulder (only appearance) *Cookie Quartz (only appearance) *Rocky Gravelano (only appearance, no lines) *Tootsie Slabstone (only appearance) *Mrs. Mortimer Mortar (only appearance) *Jackie Gleastone (only mentioned) *Gus (only appearance) *Ingomar (only apperance) *Maitre d' (only appearance) *Garbage man (only appearance) *Skunkasaurus (only appearance) *Charlie Tuna (only appearance) *Apartment thug (only appearance) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Stone Dust Club (only appearance) **Stillrock Gym (only appearance) **Cookie Quartz's apartment (only appearance) **Waldorf-Astonia (only appearance) Objects *Portable card table (only appearance) *Basketball (only appearance) *Ice cream (with flavors) **Cactus Rock Sherbert (only mentioned) **Chop Liver Chip (only mentioned) **Gravel Pistachio (only appearance) Vehicles *Trash truck (only appearance) *Rolls Rock (only appearance) *Mrs. Mortar's yacht (only appearance) Cast Notes/Trivia *Aaron Boulder is a spoof and caricature of Gene Barry's "Amos Burke" from Burke's Law. *Rolls Rock is a spoof of the car, the Rolls-Royce automobile. 'Cultural References' *Pop culture references were taken with spoofs such as Jackie Gleastone (Jackie Gleason), the Stone Dust Club (the Stardust Club), the Waldorf-Astonia (Waldorf Astoria), and Charlie the Tuna. 'Errors' *After Fred gets thrown out the window the first time, you can see Barney in the background, but for that one shot his hair is black and his suit is orange. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes